The Devil you Know
by yume girl 91
Summary: To save his mother's life, young Ichigo Kurosaki makes a pact with the Devil; expecting to be ferried to an eternity of agony upon his mortal death. Instead however, the devil Sosuke Aizen expects to be...paid in other 'ways.' Au yaoi AiIchi
1. Chapter 1

~The Devil you Know~

His mother wasn't a Godless woman. He knew she believed like most, of the providence of the Gods and the fickleness in which fate sometimes dealt to ordinary human lives.

But, this...this wasn't **fair**.

He watched his mother's physical weakening as the disease took a hold of her fragile frame. When his sisters-one dark-haired like their father and the other fair like Masaki, drew near; it broke his heart to see her gentle smile hide the pain.

Ichigo was fourteen and couldn't understand how any God benevolent or otherwise could take such a lovely and kind person away from her family. It just **wasn't** fair.

Blinking back the tears, he fled the arms of his father whom had come upon the same scene Ichigo was witnessing and tried to give consolation to his only son.

But, Ichigo wouldn't have it. _Was this really the will of the Gods-? _ He ran down the streets of Karakura, trying to escape the pain in his chest and heart. _Could they accept that?_ He was insensible to the calls of some of his friends whom he had gone by.

_Could_ **he** _accept that the prayers he had desperately whispered to the merciful Buddha and once even to the Christian God, were for naught?_ Running until he couldn't anymore, Ichigo fell to his knees; a slender boy of past medium height with a shock of unruly bright orange hair that crowned his head in spikes.

_His mother was dying...and no one and nothing could stop it_.

"I-I'll do anything." The tears leaked thickly from his amber-colored eyes. Ichigo's breath was harsher with each intake, his lungs scored from the distance he had run. "Someone-anyone-! I don't CARE! Just please-please-!" There was a sound then. Soft, like someone had cleared their throat. Hastily Ichigo rubbed the back of his sweaty hand across his face, smearing the tears across his cheeks. His gaze fell immediately upon the figure coming toward him.

Strolling.

The man wore a dark gray-pinstriped suit with an old fashioned high collar. On his wavy dark brown hair a hat was perched. The man also carried a silver-topped cane carved with intricate detail. "You called?" The man's liquid coffee brown eyes glittered with a strange light. Ichigo made no move to reply or to even move away for that matter. His father had always warned him and the girls about talking to strangers, however there was something-something...

Ichigo flushed a little to even think about it in his thoughts.

_Something pleasing in the man's face and form_.

The sensual lips slipped into a slight smile, the chin tilting slightly at an angle to better observe him.

"I-I don't know who-who.." Ichigo stumbled over his words, becoming redder by the minute.

"Oh, I think you do. Young Ichigo Kurosaki." The man's voice was quiet, soft even yet not in a feminine way. Secretly something within the teenager thrilled at the articulation of his name. Then a heart beat later, Ichigo was puzzled with himself as to the reason for it.

"..how d-do you-"

"Know your name?" The man finished for him with another fuller smile. "That I cannot say, at least until we have understood one another and the terms to be offered."

"Terms?" Ichigo found himself scowling.

The handsome stranger trilled a quiet tinkling laugh. "Terms, my boy! For every service given, a price always has to be paid. Now, I believe it is your mother- Masaki Kurosaki dying in the advanced stages of some human disease?"

Ichigo nodded mutely. _How could_- but some part of him knew.

_Knew and understood that the man before him was not a man but something else_.

"Full health restored and a long life with her family-correct?"

Finding it difficult to get the agreement past the lump rising his throat, Ichigo nodded again.

The man tapped his long fingers on the silver top of the cane, "is there nothing else?"

"What?" Rationality demanded that he had to be dreaming. Imagining the stranger with curling dark brown hair and almost black eyes staring into his.

"Is this all you wish for?"

_The devil_, Ichigo dreamily thought. _This man..he's the devil_. _But I_..._I_ _don't care_.

"Yes." Even if it was all just a dream and when he awoke reality would come crashing down, he didn't care at all. _Even if in his dreams he was selling his soul-for wasn't that what the devil always took as payment? As long as his mother lived...that would be enough_.

"Sign then," from thin air the man had materialized a thick curling parchment sheet covered halfway down with thick black script. Numbly, Ichigo took the coarse crow feather quill from him, the brush of their hands sending an electrical thrill through his veins. "On the dotted line."

The smile in the man's voice didn't escape Ichigo's notice.

Without reservation and still possessing some curiosity despite his maintaining that it was all just a dream. He asked plainly, "what am I signing away?"

The smile didn't waver. Rather it took on a soft, seductive hint.

"Your soul..."

That was to be expected. Ichigo wrote his name with the quill that never dripped ink yet the kanji appeared on the yellowed paper as if by magic.

The man hadn't finished. "..and everything that you **are**." Smiling down at the fresh signature on the line, he snapped the cylinder shut and made it vanish into thin air. "Now then, our covenant must be sealed...but first, my dear boy, I must ask. No one has ever kissed your lips, correct?"

Ichigo didn't understand what he was asking for. "Um y-yeah..I mean-"

"I thought so." The man's thumb rubbed circles on the side of Ichigo's face. The teen flushed and tried to twist away, however the man was swifter and soon their faces were only inches apart. "Remember, Ichigo." The man's breath was warm. Ichigo felt like he was melting within the dark pools of chocolate staring so heatedly into his.

Soft lips touched his and the honeyed voice echoed within Ichigo's mind as a warning and a promise.

_"You have one year before I come for you." _

-To be continued-

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach.

AN: ...thanks for reading!

No flames-yaoi haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated! CX


	2. Chapter 2

Doubt plagued him throughout the first month.

Doubt that the sudden **miraculous** recovery of his mother would last.

Doubt that the devil had whispered before leaving him to fall into a heavy sleep on the canal bank had anything to do with his father's sudden success as a Doctor.

_"For you..I'll thrown in monetary fortune." _

But even then perhaps it was all just denial on his part to accept that he had signed his soul away in thick black ink and had his first kiss given by a man-er-Devil if Ichigo allowed himself the improbable acceptance of what had transpired that evening.

Time however began to wear what the barrier of reality denied.

He was going to go to Hell. The first time it struck him, this new realization. Ichigo had caught at the wall at the foot of the stairs, suddenly gripped by vertigo. Masaki at the sink washing dishes while the girls helped dry, only heard the thud of the wall as her son's fist collided with it.

"Is everything alright, honey?"

Ichigo hearing the soft worried tones of his mother, strove to regain his composure even if it was fleeting. "Y-yeah..just missed the step. I'm okay!" He gave a quick backward wave, stalking up the steps to his room off the landing. _Under no circumstances_, he swore then, flipping the switch on. Light flooded the small room, slanting over his twin bed beneath the window and desk still piled with school work. Everything was so normal, so ordinary that it grounded his mind.

There was no way he could ever tell anyone what he had done.

_Not his best friend since childhood, Tatsuki. Nor his family_.

Crossing the room in three strides, he pulled the chair out from the desk, dropping into it with a sigh. _What would hell be like-? When the Devil came for him in nine months, surely he would be placed straight on the ferry...oh it was all so ridiculous he could barely believe it!_

Scowling and running his hands through his hair as was habit whenever something frustrated him, Ichigo quite failed to notice the large green eye hovering in the shadowy corner by the window, recording his every move.

~~~~~~~Level of Hell~~~~~~~

"As you requested, Master. This is all that my eye has seen of Ichigo Kurosaki." The slim black-haired figure bowed to the handsome man seated on the white throne. This other waved his hand regally, giving clearance for the lower Demon to advance closer. "Show me, Ulquiorra." The smile played on the borders of seductive, the chocolate brown eyes smoldering with unholy light. The pale doll-like Demon inclined his head, slim white fingers plucking the left emerald eye from its socket, crushing it with the fold of the fist.

Particles of the orb condensed in the air, forming into a perfect visual record.

The Devil known by the given human name of Aizen Sosuke, observed every facet of the human boy's life. The boy's lithe developing body nude beneath the cascade of the showerhead filled Aizen's mind with masochistic fantasies on how he would make the boy spread and writhe in pleasure. With every touch, the boy would moan, begging for more, but he wouldn't give it.

The devil wasn't the _Devil_ for nothing.

A little tease, a little whipping against tender aroused flesh and temptation would taint the boy's pure soul.

-To be continued-

AN: there will definitely be lemons soon (consensual) XD

Thanks for reading!

No flames-yaoi haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated and will help to motivate moi to write steamy AiIchi scenes! Squeee! XD

(note: am working on WTG (Within Temptation's Grasp) just so you know, Current pairings: *main* Aichi, Ulquichi, GrimmIchi, some Noichi


	3. Chapter 3

He knew he was being watched. It felt pervert-like which immediately put him on guard. Old men were only supposed to go after young girls, not high school boys with orange hair that looked like punks, walking home from school. Ichigo hefted his school bag, glancing to and fro, still unable to shake the feeling, though it remained.

Already Mizuiro and _mostly_-Keigo's excited babble had faded as their homes lay in a different direction. The warm sunlight bathed the quiet street in a golden orange glow. No one was in sight.._so why?_ His brow furrowed deeply. _Dammit! He still couldn't shake it off_...

"I see, our bond is growing stronger." The voice came from directly behind him. Ichigo jumped, his heart pounding wildly, turning around fast, he came face-to-chest as the man was hovering a few inches above the ground. "You-!" his jaw worked furiously, the hand wrapped around the messenger bag strap shook.

"You are able to sense my presence. Most unusual," the man mused, observing him through eyes that were a lighter shade than before; he wasn't sure why he remembered that. As unimportant as the rest of the details his mind had stored based upon their first encounter by the canal bank. Ichigo was surprised to find he could recall a mental image that mirrored reality save for a few minor differences.

On this day, the devil was attired in a tailored charcoal black suit, similar to the ones his father wore. Except, Ichigo was chagrined to discover just how much he admired the man's form. He began to suspect the man could wear anything and look as deliciously cool and sophisticated as now. His dress might've changed, however there were still some things that hadn't. The thick wavy brown hair was slicked back, a single lock that ended in a curl draped artistically across his forehead.

"Why are you here?" Like with all teenagers growing up; he had begun to develop a rebellious streak one that made him question authority. The man didn't seem to take offense, just chuckled quietly to himself. "I should believe it obvious, or perhaps at least understandable my reasons for being here."

Suspicious at the subtle diversion away from his query; Ichigo stepped back, desirous of placing several feet between him and the man whom he was beginning to have not-so proper thoughts of. "How can I know? I can't read minds!" glowering at the cement beneath his white Nike Airs; black Oxfords came into view. "That would be a pleasant addition to an already lovely package." A hand slid along the side of his cheek, subtly easing his head up. "However, I will take you as are."

His heart beat a little faster at the meaning. But, it was quickly crushed by another, sobering realization. "You mean my soul." Without knowing why, hurt colored the tone he had tried to project as uncaring. "I'm not a fool. I know that's the only reason why you would say things like that!"

The hand didn't leave his face, rather tightened, the distance closing between them. "So, you believe there is naught between us but the fulfillment of the contract?" There was a deceptively soft undertone that caused tiny thrills to shoot up his spine. "Yeah.." he knew it was rather foolhardy of him to tilt his face just so, their chests nearly brushing. The man's warm breath fanned over his lips, Ichigo was unaware of the other hand that had snaked to his waist, pulling him flush against the suit clad body. Something _hard_ brushed against his thigh, his breath caught as the devil ground against him.

"Well, I beg to differ...Kurosaki-kun..."

-TBC...

AN: Thanks for reading! C: things will heat up more in the next chapter! (by the way, this is two months before the payment for the contract is collected)

No flames-yaoi haters!

Reviews loved! C:


	4. Chapter 4

"Mm... I've half the mind to take you now." The man's voice became a throaty growl, the flick of a tongue curving along the shell of his ear. The teen exhaled sharply, unaware that such a sensation could feel so damned good. Yes, he was a boy on the verge of turning fifteen in a couple of months, but that didn't mean the mysteries of the adult world had opened up fully to him.

He blushed a delightful shade of pink, cheeks burning beneath the subtle caresses.

They were on the middle of the sidewalk for God's sake! What if...

"No one's going to interrupt us." The devil cooed, in answer to Ichigo's unspoken thought. Startled, amber eyes widened, hands halfway rising to ineffectually press against the firm, unyielding chest. _He quickly discovered he didn't __**want **__to push him away_. "What the hell do you mean by that? Did-did you just read my thoughts-?"

The rising panic in his voice came solely from the fact that there were some he didn't want to be known. Those that made his nights sweaty, the sheets wrapped torridly about his hips disguising the half-hard bulge between his legs. Natural. It was only natural that a boy his age would be subjected to early-morning lust attacks.

He wouldn't admit to himself though, that it was a man.

.._whom had fueled his fantasies_.

"I-I have to go.." his mumble felt a little weak. "I'm expected to go straight.._home_." That wasn't necessarily true as his dad, in an effort to be _'more fatherly'_ or _'inspire more trust between his children'_ namely try to pump his son about romance and girlfriends. Hadn't issued a specific curfew. Ichigo prayed the devil didn't know that, but of course the devil knew everything.

Another chuckle that caused his stomach to do weird flip-flops, floated over his head. "Ah, now. Do not lie to me, Ichigo-kun. I know every little thing about you...and I know especially you will not be missed for a little while yet." The sentence seemed incomplete, as vague as the waves of the heat flickering on the sidewalk. The road had become eerily silent, as if no one but them two inhabited the world.

"This..is your doing, isn't it?" he wasn't afraid. More curious as to the extent the man could do. Was the devil more powerful than the Gods? The question bordered on heresy but suddenly he wanted to know. Grasp the magnitude of the being he had contracted his soul to.

"It is.." a tiny hum, the slightest shifting, the grasp becoming more possessive. Beneath the teen's startled eyes, the concrete and sunlit world melted away, unmoving though he was, held motionless by the arms that encircled him, there was a ripple in the air.

A sense of movement beyond a step.

Ichigo could feel his heart pounding beneath his shirt, drumming in his ears. The colors were the last to fade, gray, orange and gilded sky became darkness and grey. White walls arose around them, a monolith of gigantic proportions resembling a palace in ancient days was built up.

Five great towers stood like sentinels in each of the four cardinal points, one in the center spiraled high to the red-streaked sky. Not a living thing stirred, yet Ichigo had the sense that there were life forms, beings beyond humanity's comprehension dwelling in the blighted land. _Like in his books_.

"Welcome to my home, my dear Ichigo-kun." The note of possessiveness hovered around his name.

"Where are we?" The teen asked suspiciously, stepping back from the man's arms, leaving it felt, the warmth behind. He began to shiver just the slightest once he had done this.

"Banmaden, lowest realm of the Jigoku-kai." Came the response crisply. "It'll be your home as well..." darkness shimmered in the brown eyes slanted to his face, secretive, hungry. The trailing off was delicate, the subtle reminder present. "..once our agreement has been fulfilled."

_Two short months_. Nervously Ichigo licked his lips, his school bag dangling uselessly over one shoulder as a reminder of the world he would be leaving behind. Strangely...it wasn't as disturbing as before. The knowledge that in sixty-one short days, he was abandoning everyone and everything he had known for fourteen short years. Yes, he would miss his mom terribly..but it was for her as well as for his sisters that he had made the sacrifice.

Ichigo had seen now, coming to the rare understanding that few were blessed to gain. That it had been worth it. No matter what he would suffer later on..._waking up to his dad's unorthodox way of a wake-up call in the morning, going downstairs to his mom's cooking and her radiant smile and the girls greetings...every little thing taken for granted_, Ichigo would always treasure.

When the devil extended his hand, the long elegant fingers slightly curled, saying with a smile in his voice that gave the boy pleasure to simply hear; "Come. We will..ah, _converse_ more inside."

He went without hesitation.

(*)*)*)Living world(*)*)*)

The tiny cheerful little hum faltered on her lips.

"Demon..ology?" Masaki frowned some, setting on the shelf inside the closet a pile of her son's freshly washed clothes. Afternoon sunshine spilled in the window over the bed, neatly made as she had gone in and fixed it prior to bringing the apparel up. _Her son would be home soon_...

Her frown deepened. _Of course Isshin had given Ichigo every right to bring home who he wanted and an allowance to purchase things he didn't necessarily have to show to them...but_. Masaki's motherly sensibilities expected to find a dirty magazine or a racy manga borrowed from friends hidden away like this. Stashed in a corner of his closet or between the wall. Her Ichigo was no longer a little boy.

_But not this_. In her hands the heavy tome was flipped. Thick pages covered with writing and ink drawings of the echelons of the Jigoku and Rengoku. Masaki studied some of the upsetting pictures, her glance falling on the rest.

More of the same.

_One hundred nights of Demons_.

_The Inferno_. The famous Italian, Dante's medieval work.

_The war between Heaven and Hell_.

And others that the covers frightened her. Quickly replacing _Demonology_ neatly atop the rest, Masaki realized he must've been collecting them for a while to have gathered so many. She could only assume he had uncovered them by accident in the morning. _But, why the fascination with those creatures?_

Being the sensible mother she was, it was difficult to not go rushing out to tell Isshin; Masaki only stopped the impulse remembering in time that her husband was with a patient downstairs. It wouldn't do to interrupt him in the middle of his work over something so trivial. _It could wait_..she decided, glancing back at the stack of demon books, _until Ichigo came home_.

Then, she would have a talk with him.

(*)*)*)Banmaden(*)*)*)

"Uhn.." the moan that slipped from his lips startled the teen to near consciousness. He had been going under in a lust-filled fog, the slightest insinuation of the well-shaped hand massaging his groin had him arching wantonly for more.

.._like a little slut_. The thought persisted, murmuring darkly into his ear, even as his amber eyes lifted, his chin tipping back to the man's face.

"What's wrong, Ichigo-kun?" the devil whom had introduced himself as Aizen Sosuke in the traditional Japanese manner of placing the last name first, whispered, leaning down to brush those sensual lips across his forehead. Ichigo squirmed, blushing even darker. He felt like such an awkward inexperienced thing. Moaning at every little touch, grinding back into the deliciously large swell of manhood behind.

"N-Nothing." The teen pouted, biting his lip as his fingers slipped around the other's larger wrist, leading almost shyly the hand to cup his growing arousal. "C-can I have m-more?" He felt a little ashamed at the hint of need coloring his tone. He sounded tame. On the verge of pleading for the stroke applied to the seam of his crotch. Ichigo heard the quiet hiss of his zipper sliding down, the fabric of his boxers felt tight, lithe fingers easing over the covered head. The reaction was instantaneous.

He threw his head back, his hips longing to roll forward.

Sosuke chuckled musically, kisses laid upon the side of his hair. "You're such an innocent little thing.." More pressure was added, the slow caress beginning as the waistband was dipped into. "There's more to come..."

Ichigo reclined against the man's chest, his legs spread. Sharp pants heaved his chest and left his parted mouth as gasps. The skillful hand ran up and down his length, gradually increasing pace until he was nearly driven mad with the explosive bursts of pleasure jolting his system.

"..Say _lover_, Ichigo." The burning kisses lavished to the side of his face and throat all fueled the raging fire devouring his body and senses. "And I'll let you _come_."

The sleek little flicks of the tongue longer than a human's, ran a trail down the line of his neck, curving over his collarbone. The teen flushed with heat, amber eyes shut to the darkness of the inner chamber, whined gutturally deep in his throat, his release halted by the fingers encircling his base.

"L-Lover.." the word slipped from his swollen lips.

"Good boy." Sosuke murmured softly before pumping his aching shaft.

He begged for it.

_Silently_.

He needed it.

_Hungrily_.

Like an insatiable beast, he felt Sosuke's erection straining forward, rubbing against his ass. Ichigo ground as hard as he could against it, moaning as he was milked for all he was worth.

There was no doubt left in his mind that he wanted the Devil.

Now wasn't that a scary thought?

-TBC...

AN: Thanks for reading, reviewers from the previous chapter *glomp hugs* love you guys! This chapter took a little longer as I was working on a new fic, Au again with the main pairing being AiIchi ;) look for it coming soon. C:

No flames-yaoi haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated and loved! :D


End file.
